Last Knight
Summary (Series finale.) When an old friend commits suicide, Natalie feels the need for change in her own life—and tries to persuade Nick to take their relationship a step further. Guest Cast * Roger Honeywell......Delbert Dawkins * Anna Pappas......Dr. Laura Haynes * Adam Large......cop * Stuart Williams......pencil pusher Detailed Story Recap Vampire Lore Fan Fiction ::For fan fiction inspired by this episode, please see the list of [[:Category:Last Knight stories|''Last Knight stories]].'' Fan Videos The following fan videos were inspired by this episode: * "I Will Follow You Into The Dark" edited by Abby82 (May 2008). Music by Death Cab for Cutie. Quotes * Natalie: Well, I won't accept that the sum of our existence can be measured in the few short years that we are alive here. It would make everything that we believe meaningless. It would make our whole lives here meaningless. I know that that's not true, and so do you. You have faith, Nick. And if it's a mortal folly, then you're the most mortal man I've ever known. * LaCroix: Guilt is a poison, and staying past our time is death. * LaCroix: Love. ... It warps our senses, twists our souls—can take us past hope, past cure, past help. I know about love. It's suffering, it's anguish, it's pain. Heaven makes means to kill our joy with love, and yet we must have it at any cost. Nightcrawler Monologue Notes Behind the Scenes * The German title of this episode, "Die letzte Nacht" ("The Last Night") is close to being a translation of the English title. However, the English spelling includes a pun that doesn't work in German, where the words that mean "night" and "knight" bear no resemblance to one another. ("Night" is die Nacht and "knight" is der Ritter.) Flashbacks used in "Last Knight" As Nick contemplates what to do when his life comes crashing down around him, he remembers pivotal events in his life. Footage from previous episodes is interpolated to represent his memories. In order of appearance, these come from: #Last Act #Only the Lonely #Dead of Night #Black Buddha #Be My Valentine #Black Buddha #The Human Factor #For I Have Sinned During the love scene, images of violence overshadow Nick and Natalie. It is not clear if Nick or Natalie is seeing these events: #Last Act #Dying to Know You #Trophy Girl #Dead of Night #Dark Knight #Night in Question #Let No Man Tear Asunder #Blood Money #Dark Knight #Night in Question #Crazy Love #Queen of Harps #Dark Knight #For I Have Sinned #Dark Knight #Near Death Continuity The following exchange between Natalie and Nick in "Last Knight" presents two potential continuity problems: ::Natalie: Six years ago, April 14. Nick: What's that? Natalie: Day they brought you in. First is the question of the actual date given here. The episode "Only the Lonely" takes place on Natalie's birthday; and it is explicit that this is the anniversary of its flashback, in which Nick and Natalie meet for the first time when his supposed corpse is brought to the morgue after a pipe bomb attack. Fans had worked out a probable date for Natalie's birthday from the air date, the weather, prop calendars on the morgue wall, and, for some, astrology. They had settled on a different date, not April 14. Second is the reference to "six" years ago, given that the series only lasted for three seasons. However, the figures work out if the hiatus between Seasons One and Two is taken into account. Forever Knight was canceled after Season One. Filming ended, sets were struck. Only after a writing campaign to revive the show did it return. The first episode of Season Two, "Killer Instinct", aired sixteen months after Season One had ended. That's Natalie's "six years ago": the year of the flashbacks of "Only the Lonely" (1990-1991), another year (1991-1992), season one (1992-1993), the hiatus (1993-1994), season two (1994-1995), season three (1995-1996).Adapted from [http://brightknightie.livejournal.com/57942.html brightknightie's LiveJournal blog, entry for 19 September 2009]. Canadian Content Goofs See Also *''Last Knight'' screenshots External Links * transcript of "Last Knight" - illustrated with screencaps * "Last Knight" discussions from FKSPOILR 1996: archived e-mail messages from the FKSPOILR mailing list, with the initial reaction to and discussion of the episode. * discussion of "Last Knight" by Lightbird on DW (26 December 2015) References Category: Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes